Are You The One I've Been Waiting For?
by Aishiteru Kagamine Len 02
Summary: Rin Kagamu is a new student in Vocaloid Academy. She was a shy little girl back then, but in high school she's planning to change that. Her goal is to be a cheerful and friendly person. But what will happen when she meets someone like... Kagamine Len maybe? Rated T for swearing and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

**Summary : Rin Kagamu is a new student in Vocaloid Academy. She was a shy little girl back then, but in high school she's planning to change that. Her goal is to be a cheerful and friendly person. But, what will happen when a certain someone is in the middle of her way? Let's say... Kagamine Len? **

Rin's POV

Hello! My name is Kagamu Rin! This year, I will be attending Vocaloid Academy. I'm an average 15-year-old girl. I don't really like to socialize with other people that much. Let's just say that I don't really have a lot of friends back in my old school. I always get bullied in my old school. Everyone hates me. I don't even know why. I was known as a geek, a bookworm, a freak, etc. Trust me, they were nothing good. But, this year, I will change that old image! I will change from now on! I will change my attitude! I will change my image! And I will also change m-

"RIN! THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! HURRY UP! DON'T BE LATE!" Great. Well, that was my beloved mom who interrupted my delightful speech. Anyways, I continued brushing my blonde hair and took a glance at the clock on my wall as it reads... 7.45. OH NO! I really am late! I quickly rushed downstairs and ate my breakfast with all my might and kissed my mom goodbye and left. I ran all the way to school with every single strength I have. _Oh my! My hair is going to be messy if run to fast!_ I slowed down my pace and started to walk slowly. You see, I even changed my appearance! I usually tie my hair into a low ponytail and I use to wear these nerdy looking glasses and trust me, I look like shiz back then. But now, I loosen up my short blonde hair and wear this big white bow on top of my head. I even wore contact lens! I have blue eyes and for my height.. I'm not really that tall. A lot of people think I'm 12 or something. It's very annoying. It's not my fault to have such small and short body! Well, I shall fix that. Someday. I've also been practicing to be braver to look at people and express myself! Now, I'm 100% confident of myself! Hohohoho~

Finally I reached Vocaloid Academy. It's very huge. There is also a giant clock at the side of the main building that says... 6.45.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhhh! Why the fuck do I have to be so stupid?! Stupid clock! Why the hell do you have to do this to me!? Why! Why! Why! Wh-"

"Excuse me?" I gulped and stopped stomping my foot on the pavement. I was sweating like crazy. Now I must look like a total weirdo by now! Its my first day here and now here I am humiliating myself already. My face is getting warmer and warmer. Why? Because there's a person that talked to me. Me, **Kagamu Rin**. I was shaking a bit as well. What do I do... What do I do... Stay calm. All those days I spent for practicing to look at people in the eyes would be a waste if I runaway from this. As planned, I tried to stay cool, maybe took a deep breath and let it all out. I tried to forget about what happened earlier and gave that person a big smile as if nothing happened.

I turned around and saw a... Me?

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering if you could tell me where the principles office?"

How could he not know where the principles office is? Didn't he joined the quick tour around school that the student councils gave to freshmen? Maybe he's just acting like he doesn't know. But his face and his eyes doesn't look like he's acting. Oh well... I suppose it won't hurt to help, right?

.

.

.

Yeahh.. I think I should help. Er.. You know, to cover up my previous actions earlier. "Er.. Sure! Come! I'll show you!"

He smiled at me and I smiled back. His face looks kind of... cute? He has a blonde hair tied up into a small ponytail with a very messy looking bangs and he has blue eyes like mine. It's just that the difference is that his eyes are brighter than mine. I could even see my reflection in those eyes too! Thats... Cool and cute. Hehehe...

"... Are you alright?" Woops! Did I stare at him that long? That felt embarrassing. I rarely talk to people that much so I don't really know what to do in this kind of situation. I think I should just go and- NO! I must change! Socialize Rin! Don't be a coward! CHANGE! Well, here goes nothing! *inhale, exhale*

"Yes! I'm fine! Anyway, let's go and by the way, my name is Kagamu Rin. What's yours?" Fiuh.. That came out smoothly than I thought. Good Rin.. GOOD..

He rubbed the back of his head with a... Smirk? What the- am I seeing things? He looks different when he smirks. Its like seeing a whole different person. First he was all innocent looking and now he looks like those annoying bastards or rather known as 'playboys'. I despise those fucking bastards. They're nothing but a two timing jerk. They like to play with peoples feelings for their own entertainment. My best friend had also been played by them. She can't stop crying since then. Last time I saw her was after our graduation last month.

"Kagamu Rin? Nice to meet you. I'm Kagamine Len."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Great! Let's go to the principles office shall we?" I guess I'll make him my first friend!

**Please Review! I'm kinda new to this so please don't hurt me! **

**I need reviews to improve my story! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. How many times do I have to say this? =A= **

**RinKagamine4Ever : Thank you for the review! I'll do my best! ^~^ **

**Rin's POV**

Here I am waiting for Len in front of the principle's office. "What took him so long?" I sighed and lean against the wall. I took a glance at the clock. _Its 7.15 already? _I sighed, again. I've been waiting outside the principles office for 30 minutes. Maybe I should just leave him. He can find his own classroom, right? Oh well I'd be-

"We hope you enjoy your day at school sir. If there is anything bothering you here, please do so tell me. Thank you."

"I will. Thank you very much." I watched as Len closed the door and walked towards me. I was still processing the whole thing in my brain. _The principal called Len, 'sir' and it took him 30 minutes to do whatever he was doing at the principles office Maybe I should ask him. I deserve to know what I was waiting for, right? _"Hey Kagamine-kun!" he looked at me, raising his eyebrow. "Yes?" I looked at the principles office, "What took you so long?" I whined. He chuckled. "I am truly sorry. The principal seems to be surprised of my arrival. She doesn't look like she was expecting me to be here." _Ok? I don't get this. What does 'The principal seems to be surprised of my arrival' mean? And what does 'She doesn't look like she was expecting me to be here' mean? Oh, and what's with the grammar all the sudden? He is creeping me out._ I shuddered at my own thoughts, then I looked at him. He was gazing out to the window. The wind blew his blonde bangs aside. The sunlight shone in his eyes, making them shine even brighter than before. I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes. He was also frowning a little. Seriously, I don't get a single thing here.

"Kagamu-san, it's a beautiful view don't you think?" I jumped a little at the sudden conversation. Now he's smiling towards the sky. I shuddered again. That's it, I can't take this anymore. Must.. Break.. The... Tension..!

"Yes it is! Hey, just call me Rin! You don't need to call me with honorifics, that makes me feel awkward. Hehe.."

He looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Alright Rin. Just call me Len. Ok?" I smiled and nodded.

**Len's POV**

_I find her very funny and cute as well. _I thought. Looking at view really made me think back about this. _Am I doing the right thing? Will I achieve what I expected here? Please don't make me regret this. _Oh my, I haven't introduce myself, have I? My apologies then...

Hello, My name is Kagamine Len. I'm 15 years old and I'm (suppose to be) attending Yamaha Academy this year. Yamaha Academy is an élite private school in Japan. I was supposed to be attending Yamaha Academy this year, but I wanted to know how it feels to go a public school. My parents disagree with my decisions at first, but I kept telling them why I wanted to go there and they gave up, eventually *insert evil smile here*. So here I am, inside a public school with my very first friend, Kagamu Rin. I don't know if she thinks of me as her friend but I think of her as my friend already. I hope she does too. It's funny how we met this morning. This is the first time I saw someone my age acting very childish-like. My friends are usually mature-like, and that's because we were told to do so.

Oh yeah, you must be wondering who my parents are, right? My parents are the owner of the world-famous company, Kagamine Inc, they are Leon and Lily Kagamine. Even though they are always busy, they still save some time for me as well. Thats the thing I love the most about my parents. About being polite and others are the basic things I must master in my family. My parents always have high expectations from me. They wanted me to be the best at everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Being the best at everything is very tiring. You have to ace everything with the highest score at this, that, blah! It's trumendously tiring! My parents allow me to go to a public school on 3 conditions.

My grades have to be perfect at every subject. If I fail at one subject, I will immediately be sent to Yamaha Academy on the next day.

I can't go to school by myself. I have to go to school with my driver.

Someone should watch over me while I'm at school and I must not stop that 'person' to do 'its' task.

The third condition is the weirdest of all and they won't even tell me who this 'someone' is. It's very annoying, no? Oh how I wish to have a normal family..

**Reviews please! ^w^ **

**I'm sorry if its to short, yes? I wrote this on my spare time and it isn't that long T^T**

**I have such little time to write because of school, but don't worry! I'll try to update as soon as possible ^^**

**Wish me luck for my mid-term ok? **

**Thank you so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters heree! :3**

**Lolly101: Thank you for the review! :3 I'll try my best to update as soon as possible :D**

**Anonymous 10/22/12 : Thank you sooo much! :D **

**Guest 10/22/12: Thanks! X3 **

**Thanks guys for the review! They really helped me~! X3**

**Thanks for the support on my mid-terms as well! They went well and thats all thanks to you guys for rooting me~ **

**Enjoy yeah? **

**Len's POV**

The bell rang which indicates class is starting. I felt rather nervous due to my lack of socializing skills among ordinary stud-I mean kids. My grammar is a bit too formal. I should change that. I'm currently on my way to class with Rin. The funny thing is that we both just 'happen' to be at the same class. Fate brought us together, yes? LOL

Just imagining of how my fellow classmates would be, sent chills down my spine. I'm awfully nervous. I racked my bangs in frustration which Rin seems to noticed. "What's up Len?" I looked at her piercing sky blue eyes. It felt warm and peaceful, but that feeling didn't last long. "Hello? Earth to Len?" Rin said while waving her hands infront of me. I dozed off didn't I? How embarrassing. "Uh, yeah? I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Sorry," She placed her hands on her hips in a childish-like manner, which I find funny, and puffed her cheeks. "Kagamine Len, if something's bothering you, just tell me! What it is? Is it my bow? Am I blocking your view?" I chuckled at her statement. I never thought of her bow that way. I gazed back at her and her cheeks was pink. "Hey! I'm not joking mister!" she whined and semi-shouted. I can't hold back my laughter, she's just too funny! "Hahahahahah! Please stop Rin! Hahahaa! Cut it out!" She then tilted her head ,and again, in a childish-like manner and placed her index finger on her lips. "Stop what? You mean, this?" She then started to stick her tounge out and dance around like a monkey. I laughed even harder. She stopped and laughed with me as well. After laughing for what seems like ages, out laughter seized as we tried our best to hold our laughter. "..Len, I think we're late for class."I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by late for class?" Back in my old school, which is another private school, there's never been a term called 'Late for class'. What is that suppose to mean?

**Rin's POV**

_He doesn't get what late for class means? _I mentally jaw dropped and facepalmed. He can't be serious. "Len, late for class means we're late. Late equals the teacher blabbering off about being late and late equals detention." Took him a few seconds to respond. His eyes widened then he pulled my hand and we both ran all the way to our class. We reached our class and stopped infront of the door, catching a breath. I was panting like crazy! He's a damn fast runner alright! I looked at him and he's not even sweating. I repeat, NOT SWEATING OR PANTING. I mentally facepalmed. He looked at me and gulped. "Ready?" I nodded. He took a deep breath, which I followed, and he opened the door. I mentally facepalmed, again! He didn't even knock!

The teacher was standing infront of the class and looked at us with a bewildered expression. I really feel like slapping myself now. "Excuse me, we are truly sorry for being late madam and my apologies for not knocking the door earlier. We won't be late again." Len said **(A/N: His adrenalin seems to be kicking in too hard XD)**. The teacher walked towards us. "Of course. Please do so come in. You may take a seat at the remaining seat on the second row." I mentally jaw dropped, again. They're grammars are so formal! I looked at the others and see that the girls are squealing and talking about something while the boys were just putting on the What-the-hell face. I took a seat, which happens to be 4 desks away from Len, and sat down. "Please introduce yourself. Starting from you, er.." She looked at the papers on her desk. "Oh yes. Starting from you, Kagamu Rin." I gulped. I'm so nervous! I walked infront of the class and the floor seems to be interesting to me all the sudden. "Hi, my name is Kagamu Rin. I like the color orange and I also love oranges. I'm 15 by the way. Em... Pleasure to meet you all! I wish to be friend with you guys.." I closed my eyes and felt a hand tapping my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes and looked at the teacher. "Thank you Rin for the introduction! Now, does anyone have a question for Rin?" I faced my gonna-be-friends-I-hope classmates. There was this girl with pink hair that raised her hand. "Em.. Y-yes?" She eyed me with a sharp look which sent chilles down my spine. _Oh no.._ "Are you both related somehow?" I blushed in embarrasment. "Em.. N-no. We're not." Then there was this other girl with blonde hair and... Neko ears? "Yes?" I asked. She looked at me intently. I gulped, again. "Are you both dating?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-Nope... Why?" I practically facepalmed and looked at her again. She just shrugged and said, "Oh nothing. Just asking.. *insert evil smirk here*" The teacher seems to notice my uncomfortable-self and told me to go back to my seat. _That was one hell of a bad imppresion you made there, Rin! _"K-Kagamine Len, please introduce youself in front of the class." I raised an eyebrow. _Did the teacher just stutter? _Len walked infront of the class and faced everyone with a calm expression. The girls started squealing, which I find gross! Maybe they're jst trying to get his attention. Humph!

"Hello, my name is Kagamine Len. I like bananas and the colour yellow. I'm 15 and I am truly looking forward to be friends with you all." He bowed and looked at the teacher. The teacher gulped and stood beside him. "Ok class, any questions for Kagamine-san?" I raised my eyebrow once more. _She called me Rin! And now she's calling Len, Kagamine-san? Humph! Not fair!_ Almost half of the class raised their hands. Oh boy...

"Where are you from?"

"Can you speak english?"

"Did you use a hair gel to make your hair look like that?"

"Are you single?"

"Will you marry me~~?"

"How do make yourself look sooooo hot~~?"

Len's eyes widened. He scratched the back of his head sheephisly. I doubt that he could answer them all. I doubt that he could even remember all those questions! Hah!

"I'm from Japan."

"Yes, I can."

"No, I don't. Its already been this way."

"Yes, I am."

"I don't think that question is suitable for our age."

"Er... I don't know?"

I jaw dropped. How the hell did he do that? Is he even human? The whole class clapped their hands. The teacher motioned him to go back to his seat and started to explain about how important equations are. Oh joy.

I really want to know more about him. Is he human? He could be one of those robots like the one at "The Terminators"! Maybe he's on a mission here! Oh no! Must.. Find.. Out... More!

**What do you think? Is it a bit to cheesy? :s**

**I'm new here so go easy on me! *peacee! **

**Rin here likes to watch movies :P **

**My mid-term is almost over. Just one more test and I'm free baby! :D I'll try to write more on my free time k? My mid-term was going smoothly~ Your reviews are just plain awesome! **

**Oh! And wish me luck on my mid-term! X3 I've been studying about social studies the whole day. I hope it paid off :D **

**Please review! They're like bananas to me :3**

**I need reviews as my moodbooster and to improve my story~! X3 If there's any typos, tell meh! **

**Thanks for reading! Love ya guys! :DD **

**Free hugs for those who reviews this story~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

**PandaPuppet: Here's your free hug! *hugs* Thanks for reviewing! .**

**Angel Royal: De javu? What do mean by de javu? O.o? Sure! Here's the update of the story~ Enjoy! **

**Happy reading~ **

**Len's POV**

Half of the class raised their hands and started giving me random questions. How odd. Nonetheless, I think they are fine to me. They weren't as bad as I thought they are. Although, the girls kept looking at me and started giggling among themselves. Yet another odd thing. I should adapt to my new surroundings. *shudders*

"Psstt!" I raised an eyebrow and searched for the voice. "Psstt! Over here!" I turned my head to my left and saw a boy with blue hair, blue eyes, blue scarf. I noticed that he's a very blue-ish person. Even his bag is blue! A lot of things in this class is just odd. "Yes?" I replied. "My name is Shion Kaito! Nice to meet you~" he held his hand out, which I think was meant to be a handshake, so I shook his hand. "I'm Kagamine Len. Pleasure to meet you too, Shion-san."

"Just call me Kaito! Can I call you Len?" I nodded and smiled at him. I just made another friend. I should introduce him to Rin later.

**Rin's POV**

I was drawing an orange cake on my notebook. What? I'm boreed! I can't talk with anyone because I don't know any of them. I can't talk to Len because his desk is ffaaarr away from mine. Annoying much? Anyway, I felt this light tap on my shoulder so I turned around and saw this girl with green hair and gogles on top of her head. What's with the gogles? "Hi! My name is Megpoid Gumi! Nice to meet yah!" I gave her a warm smile, "I'm Kagamu Rin! Just call me Rin kay?" She nodded and smiled. "Call me Gumi, Rin-chan!" We both laughed (quietly of course) and ceased our laughter after that. "Hey, wanna have lunch later at break?" I nodded, "Sure, Gumi-chan!"

I think I'm going to introduce her to Len later~ Yippie! Moar friends~ Progresss...

-Time Skip-

"Come on, Gumi-chan! Let's eat!" She grabs her bento and ran towards me. "Okay! Sorry for keeping you waiting..*bows*" I patted her shoulders and giggled. "Okaayy~ No need to do that Gumi-chan!"

"Hey!" I turned aroud and saw Len with this blue haired guy. He's very blue. No, I don't mean that he's looks like he's moody, I meant literally! Everything about him is blue. His eyes, hair, scarf(?), and shoes! Weirdo...

"Hey Len! I wanna introduce you to someone, this is Gumi! Megpoid Gumi!" Gumi smiled at Len and they both shake hands. "I'm Gumi! Pleasure to meet you, Kagamine-san!" The smile on Len's face faded. I tilted my head in confusion. _What just happened?_ "Oh... Hello, Megpoid-san. Pleasure to meet you too." After the awkward silent moment+staring contest, Len threw his gaze to me. "I want to introduce you to someone as well. Rin, this is Kaito. Shion Kaito." We both shake hands. "I'm Kagamu Rin! Nice to meet you Shion-san!" He smiled. "I'm Kaito! Just call me Kaito and I'll call you Rin. How about that?" I nodded and smiled.

"Let's eat now, shall we?"

_At the cafetaria_

I munched my orange and cheerished the juicy orange in my mouth. Oranges are just beautiful don't you think? Len is eating a banana, Gumi is eating a carrot, and Kaito is eating an ice cream(?) Very weird. Everyone has different meals and they are all... Er.. Unique? Nevermind.

"Rin-chan, are you related to Len-kun here?" Kaito asked while licking his ice cream. I tilted my head and looked at him. "Related? What makes you think that we're related Kaito-kun?" He then looked at me, and then Len, and back at me again, and this goes on and on. I repeat, WEIRDO.**(A/N: Kaito fans, please don't kill me! XD I just think of him as a happy-go-lucky kinda person. So, my apologies Kaito fans! Peaceee!) **

**Len's POV**

Kaito is indeed a weirdo. He thought Rin and I are related. Now he's acting even weirder. Seriously, he kept looking at Rin and I with a.. Hmm... Well, I can't tell what kind of expression plastered onto his face right now.

"Kaito, we are not related. What makes you think that we are related in the first place and please stop looking at us like that." Then he stopped and placed his palm under his chin while his other hands were placed under his elbow. What do people call it..? Oh yes, the thinking pose. I just noticed that he had finished his ice cream too. That was fast.

"You both look alike. Your surnames are pretty similar. I mean, Kagamine and Kagamu sounded awfully close dude.." Rin and I, unconciusly, raised our eyebrow at the same time. Yes I noticed this, so?

"Kaitooo... Just because we look alike, doesn't mean we're related! Right, Len-kun?" Rin asked me, passing me a signal to say yes with a wink. And again, she is funny and childish indeed. "Yes, what Rin said was true." She then released a relieved sigh. I smirked. "Perhaps true." I was holding back my laughter as I watched Rin fume with anger. "Leeenn! You're not helping at all! I thought you we're on my side, but then you ju-Ouch!" I switched my gaze on Gumi, who is currently yanking Rin's hair."Guys, could you be a little bit quiet? People are staring at us! I repeat, STARING AT US!" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Maybe they're just attracted by our awesomenessss~" Then he received a smack on the head, a hard one to be exact. I have no intention of getting a 'gift' from Gumi, so I chose to just stay quiet. "Gumi, let them go. Break ends in 5 minutes. We musn't waste our time in such thing." Gumi then sighed in defeat and released her grip. "Ok..." Rin was stroking her hair rapidly as she kept asking to her hair(?) if they were alright, while Kaito just whinced in pain as he kept touching his injured head. Did she hit him that hard?

Then again, I have no intention to find out.

**I'm sooo sorry if this chapter is kinda short people! I'm so sorry for the late update ( /ToT)/**

**I'm having tryouts for my final exam this week and I'll be having my FINAL EXAM 2 weeks from now ... WISH ME LUCK PEOPLE! I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story! **

**PandaPuppet: Thank you and you're welcome! ^~^ **

** 13 : Thank you for the compliment and review~! :D **

**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Rin's POV**

School is finally over. I quickly gathered my things and put them into my bag. _I think I'll drop by the fruit stall to buy some oranges~ _ I smiled at the thought. I'm outta oranges at home, and trust me, I CANNOT STAND A DAY WITHOUT THEM. I slumped my bag over my shoulder and headed outside the school. "RIN-CHAN!" I stopped my steps and turned around to see a blue haired guy. "What Kaito?" He halted in front of me and gasped for air, because he was running all the way I suppose. Gumi and Len came to view a few minutes later. Len came out with this dark aura around him, while Gumi has this cheery aura. Weird. "Rin, wanna go to the cafe? I'm boooreeed! Pleasee?" Kaito asks me with his puppy face on. Weird. "Sure! Are they coming too?" I asked while pointing at Gumi and Len. Kaito tilted his head and followed the direction where my finger was pointing at. "Oh, I already asked them, but they said they can't come. Looks like its just the two of us then!" I mentally facepalmed. _Oh boy, this is going to another weird and awkward moment..._

_At The "CAFE"_

"Bakaito, bakaito, bakaito, bakaito!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. You've got to be kidding me!?

"What's wrong Rin-Rin? I thought you said you wanna join~" I feel like punching that damned face of his. Of course I said yes, that's because he asked me to go the cafe with him, NOT THE ICE CREAM CONVENTION THINGY! Somebody help me!

**_30 minutes earlier..._**

"Ne, Kaito, what kind of cafe are we going to? Please don't tell me its a cosplayer cafe!" My voice was filled with horror. I hate cosplay cafe. Its just weird and all. Gah! My parents took me there once, and since then, I always declined their invitation when they said they're going to 'spend the day outside'. The horrid. Oh great, I'm started to be infected by Len's sense of grammar. **(A/N: Since when is there a sense of grammar? ._.) **

"That's a secret~ Just wait. You'll see and I bet you're going to like it!" I puffed my cheeks and decided to just follow what he just said. That is until we reached this crowded mall with lots of stands selling

.

.

.

.

ICE CREAM.

"KYAAAA! BAKAITO! BAKAITO! This is not the café! Baka!" Seriously!? I can't eat ice cream! I'll have a fever if I eat Ice cream! BAKAITOOO! Are you trying to make me sick of something!?"

"But Rin-Rin! There's cafe right there!" I nearly slapped myself. "Bakaito, that's called an ICE CREAM PARLOR! Moreover, AN ICE CREAM PARLOR WITH COSPLAYING THEME!" Great. Two things I hate the most combined into one shit stack.

"Oh~ Let's go there then!" He pulled my hand and practically dragged me all the way to the ice cream parlor. I wasn't in the mood to fight back. I only cursed under my breath and just go with it. Its just a few cup of ice cream. What's the worst thing that could happen?

**Len's POV**

"Len-sama, I'm Gumi Megpoid at your service." I showed no expression at this current state. I saw this coming. "As you may already know, I am Kagamine Len. Do not call me that please. We are still in the school grounds. Formalities are not necessary for now." Gumi's eyes widen. "Sire, if I may know, how do you know that your parents sent me here?" An irritated sigh managed to escape from my lips. "Megpo-"

"Please just call me Gumi, sir." Another irritated sigh escaped from my mouth. How annoying. "Alright, Gumi. From the first time we met, the first time you introduced yourself to me, I could already see it from the way you speak and your body language." She only did an amused smile. "Kagamine-sama, its an honor to meet you in person." She bowed in front of me, which I quickly told her to stop, and then she smiled at me. "Your intelligence is very popular among people. Looks like they were true."

I didn't know what to say. No, I wasn't flabbergastered nor was I excited about the fact either. Its true that my achievements and intelligence was above average, but that's not the point. I never thought that my achievements were 'disscussed' among people. It was nothing special really. I find it rather plain. My plans on making my grades lower has failed, because if I fail at one subject, I would have to go to Yamaha Academy, and believe me, that's the last place I would ever go to.

"Enough. We must go home at once. I have violin lessons to attend to." With that she bowed (again) and led me to the front gate. There sat a black limousine and my chauffeur, Taito. I never learned his surname. He is a very closed person. He rarely talks and he has this mysterious aura around him as well.

Gumi and I went into the limo. We sat across each other. Her expression immediately changed drastically. From a cheery attitude to a cold-hearted attitude. Nice act there, Megpoid. "Sir, I will be taking full charge of you grades, health, and classes from now on but only at school. Once we arrive back to the mansion, I will only be a guard just as others. I have been given privileges to be 'friends' with you at the school grounds. Other than that, I am just your bodyguard. If you have any questions and such about this, please ask your parents. Thank you."

I just nodded in response and the car goes off.

Back to the mansion.

**Here's chapter 5 :D  
Sorry for the late update :s School is bugging me once more! Well, doesn't matter. I'll ALWAYS try my best to update as soon as possible! Oh yeah, Happy New Year 2013! ;) **

**New year, new stories, and new ideas :D **

**Fireworks are awesome FTW :3 **

**Review please? :3**


End file.
